


First Snow

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Fanfiction, I adore this ship, Post canon, loosely based off a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: Kotopana go outside to witness the first snow of the year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely for my personal enjoyment. I love Kotopana.  
> It is loosely based off of their duet, 'Kokuhaku Biyori, Desu!'  
> Enjoy! Kudos and feedback is greatly appreciated.

Song: [Kokuhaku Biyori, Desu!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lknf5wnyIvI)

 

Kotori rubbed her palms together, and buried her head deeper into the thick scarf she had wrapped around her neck. Her breath clouded up her vision for a moment, the wispy smoke obscuring her view of the scenery that sprawled in front of her. The sky was dark blue, and snow had just started falling, immediately piling up on the nearby trees and benches in the small field of green.

While it was cold, she had no real complaints about the weather; first snow had never ceased to excite her as a child, and even now as an adult, she always found herself looking forward to it. The snowflakes floated lazily from the sky, dotting the dark blue sky surrounding her with speckles of white. Without any pedestrians out this late, she felt peaceful. Oblivious to the world for a brief moment, she tilted her head back and watched the snow fall.

Then suddenly came the sound of running boots and crunching snow, coming closer and closer to her. She turned around in surprise just to see-or rather feel- a wooly hat being pulled over her unruly hair, and the warm weight of someone pressing into her back and arms being momentarily wrapping around her stomach before being let go.

“Hey, I told you not to go outside without a hat in this weather. You’ll catch a cold.” A soft voice murmured worriedly into her ear, causing Kotori to jump at the sudden sensation of heat. “And here’s some hot chocolate. Honestly, you’re still like a child.” A warm thermos was pushed into her hands, and she giggled.

“Thanks, Hanayo.” She ruffled the shorter girl’s amber colored hair and kissed her on the cheek. Hanayo looked away, slightly blushing at the gesture of affection.

“I-it’s not a big deal. Plus I know how much you like chocolate, and you like snow, so I figured why not both, you know…?” Hanayo trailed off into an embarrassed mumble, inching closer to Kotori and leaning on her shoulder. “Anyways, I saw you outside from our apartment window, but next time, at least tell your girlfriend that you’re leaving the house, okay?” She pouted slightly, but Kotori could tell that she was just as excited about the snow as she was.

“Sorry, I just saw the snow and got really nostalgic, and before I knew it I was out here. Sorry, Hanayo.” She smiled down at her still-pouting girlfriend at her side, buried in her fur-lined parka and thick sweater, and thought, _Jeez, she is too cute._

They passed the next few moments in content silence, with Hanayo wordlessly taking Kotori’s hand and gently tracing circles on her palm, and Kotori nuzzling her hair gently, noting that she smelled like warm chocolate. As they looked out into the darkening sky together, Hanayo suddenly spoke in her soft, lilting voice.

“It really brings back memories, doesn’t it? Of us?” Her voice was slightly tinged with nostalgia, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Yeah, it does.” Kotori replied and paused for a moment, remembering how a flustered and bumbling Hanayo had confessed to her on a day like this in front of the local bookstore, where the snow peacefully buried everything in a white blanket. She could still remember the dim lights of the store, the way the door made a funny creaking sound when it opened, the smell of books. She smiled in spite of herself and said, “You know, I’m really glad I accepted your confession then.”

Hanayo furrowed her brows in mock anger at this response. “No, you didn’t! You said you would ‘think about it’ and left me hanging for half a week. I was jittery for a full four days, Minami Kotori. Curse you.” With a playful ‘hmmph’, Hanayo shoved her hands into pockets of her jacket, blushing furiously at the memory of her rejection and eventual acceptance. Kotori laughed gently, pulling Hanayo closer to her by the waist and patting her shoulder. Hanayo’s expression of mock anger quickly melted away, replaced by a sweet smile as she looked up at her girlfriend.

“And the day I accepted your confession was the day of first snow. Guess our relationship is kind of built around winter.” Kotori murmured, pulling Hanayo closer to her. She was beginning to feel drowsy, and sipping her hot chocolate only made it worse.

But before they stumbled back into their apartment lobby, cheeks flushed and hands almost numb from the cold, they both looked back at the darkening night sky that was dotted with white, smiled, and thought, 

_It’s confession weather._


End file.
